


hug me (tight) and feel better

by luneist



Series: seungmin's little inner radio [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Days, Comfort, First Day of School, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, aged up changbin, mentions of cosmic girls, minho is mean, mute!seungmin, teacher!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: jeongin is happier than ever when he comes back home to hugs after a long, bad day of school.





	hug me (tight) and feel better

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first work of seungmin's little inner radio. there will be other members' radios' series soon, with different pairings ofc :) this ff is much more shorter than the rest. take it as a drabble, ya? i tried to make this as fluffy as possible. do enjoy! :)  
> song used: hug u - wjsn

today was a bad day for jeongin.

it really was.

first of all, he woke up late for school. on the first day of high school. his boyfriend - seungmin, who was studying in college already - helped him with breakfast and his bag, making the process much more smoother and quicker. jeongin was about 10 minutes away from the reporting time when it started raining, and he let out a deafening scream inside when the huge, fat droplets of rain landed themselves on his head and slid down his cheeks, as if his face was a playground slide. the thick material of the uniform was clinging to jeongin's body, and it made the boy feel even more uncomfortable. he ran to school anyways. couldn't afford to be late on the first day of high school.

when jeongin finally reached school, all the year 1 students were dismissed from the hall back to their respective classrooms, and poor boy had to step into the general office shivering, rainwater dripping from his hair to ask for directions. the female staff was kind enough to offer him a towel and a new set of uniform, as well as bringing him into his classroom, 1-2. jeongin was still drying his hair when they reached the classroom, and the staff just pushed him in. anyone would let out a shout of shock at that action, and jeongin was no exception.

first to react was his teacher, mr. seo. the older guy raked his eyes up and down the highschooler's figure, and jeongin could felt his teacher's cold gaze piercing through his head. he apologised profusely, bowing down to greet his teacher as well and explained that he woke up late and got caught in the rain. he shouldn't have mentioned that he woke up late, because the next thing he got was a lecture from mr. seo, in front of the whole class. 

it's okay, because mr. seo let him go change into the fresh set of uniform after his lecture and treated things as if nothing happened. admin stuff handling and lessons went by pretty smoothly, and jeongin was pretty glad nothing big or horrible happened in those 3 hours. 

things became worse when it was break, and jeongin had already got his food after queueing for a profuse amount of time, watching time go by as he stood in line. he was about to make his way to the table at the corner when a taller male student bumped into him, causing him and his food to fly to the ground. jeongin gritted his teeth and looked up silently, coming into eye contact with the male student. he was much more taller and looked stronger, and his nametag wrote  _lee minho_ , in red colour. it meant that the guy was a year 3 student. minho only rolled his eyes and told the new student to watch where he was going, then walked off without even helping jeongin up.

because of lee minho, jeongin spent his break cleaning up the mess made and couldn't even get something to eat. poor boy had to starve throughout other lessons, silently praying that no one heard his stomach rumbling through biology and mathematics class.

the only thing jeongin was glad for was that his walk back home was peaceful, and that he could enjoy some high-quality music through his earphones.

.

seungmin and jeongin had been together for only 2 years, but the older knows when jeongin is upset. the way his younger boyfriend's lips curve upwards, how he's looking down, the volume and tone of his voice when he speaks. very unluckily, seungmin lost his ability to speak when he was 10, and learned sign language and used his little inner radio to communicate with people around him. 

his eyebrows furrow when jeongin sits beside him after finishing his work, sighing. he raises an eyebrow and returns to frowning when jeongin says that nothing is wrong. the older knows something is wrong, and he has to ask jeongin.

_what happened, why do you look so serious? hey, who bothered you today? if you're having a hard time you can talk to me. what to do, i get sad whenever you're like that. don't worry if you're feeling down, you will be fine._

the tears that well up in jeongin's eyes tells seungmin that something is definitely wrong, and he nudges the former to talk or use sign language. it works, and jeongin starts crying and using sign language to explain everything, although speaking is easier and seungmin can understand everything. his signing is rushed and a little broken, but the older puts the pieces together and realises that his boyfriend had a hard day at school. he can't speak, so he uses his hands and wraps it around jeongin, pulling him into a hug. it's not convenient to use sign language, so he activates his little inner radio. it isn't only used to convey your feelings, but also to say things, like seungmin's mom told him.

_you saw from tv, that when someone's depressed, you give them a hug. it's like a lie, it's like a joke, but in reality it's like that. so come here, don't hold back. hug me tight and feel better._

jeongin moves away a little shyly from those words, and seungmin uses his strength to pull jeongin even tighter to him, using his radio to speak again.

_hey, come here and let me hug you. don't be shy, silly. even for just 15 seconds only, come here and hug me. count the seconds, but for once, believe me. i'm going to hug you now with arms wide open, it's embarrassing but it's like that, just let me hug you._

with those words, jeongin willingly accepts the hug and returns it to seungmin, burying his cheek into seungmin's chest. they just sit there silently, and seungmin's lips curl into a smile when the younger boy falls asleep in his arms. 

_hug me tight and feel better._


End file.
